habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rest in the Inn
Daniel, the Tavern keep, welcomes everyone to The Tavern and offers to let you Rest in the Inn. Simply press the button at the bottom of his dialogue box and enjoy your vacation. On the app, go to settings, and then click Rest in the Inn. This will function the same way as the website. Daniel will then show you this helpful message that explains how resting in the Inn works: "You're resting in the Inn! While checked-in, your Diarias won't hurt you at the day's end, but they will still refresh every day. Be warned: If you are participating in a Boss Quest, the Boss will still damage you for your party mates' missed Diarias unless they are also in the Inn! Also, your own damage to the Boss (or items collected) will not be applied until you check out of the Inn." Avatar Changes While at the Inn, HabitRPG alters your avatar to show that you're resting. Its eyes will close and "Zzz" will be displayed. If you're using the Data Display Tool, it will show "Zzz" as well. Diarias While you're Resting at the Inn, a sign will appear at the top of your Diarias column to remind you of your status. You will not lose any health or Streaks for Diarias that you do not complete. If you are on a boss quest, you will not cause damage to your party for Diarias that you do not complete. However you still have the option to check off Diarias if you want. Any Diarias you do complete will still earn immediate gold, XP, and mana, and potentially a Drop. In other words, you get credit for completing Diarias, but do not get penalized if you don't. This is useful for when you want to keep track of some of your Diarias while on vacation or recuperating from illness. Diarias will become unticked every day as normal. Cron Resting at the Inn prevents most other normal Cron processes from occurring. There are, however, two notable exceptions to this: * Drop count will still be reset to zero at normal Cron time (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday), * All buffs (including cosmetic buffs such as Snowball) will still expire at normal Cron time. Checking Out of the Inn When you want to return to your active life, click on the "Check Out of Inn" button. On the website, this button is on the Tavern page; on the mobile app it is under Settings. HabitRPG will awaken your avatar (it will remove the Zzz's and open the eyes). All of the Diarias that had been completed while you were checked in will still be completed when you check out. Diarias will reset at the next day turn-over, as normal (see Cron). Resting In The Inn while on a Quest Warning: If you are resting in the Inn when you are part of a boss quest, the Inn will shield you (and the rest of your party) from damage from your own uncompleted Diarias, but you will still receive damage from the boss if other quest participants do not complete all of their Diarias. If you must rest in the Inn while on a quest, examine your health regularly to ensure you are not close to death! While resting in the Inn, you will still accumulate progress on your quest as normal, however that progress will not be applied to the quest until Cron runs on the day after you check out of the Inn. You can still send, accept, or reject quest invitations while resting. If a quest finishes, you will still get the rewards. A player who is Resting in the Inn has preferences.sleep set to true in their data. When not resting, it is set to false. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Newbies Category:Boss Quests Category:Mechanics